In many states, the carrying of firearms is restricted in certain facilities, such as schools, bars, airports and the like. However, there are rarely any systems available for detecting whether someone is bringing unauthorized firearm into a restricted area. Thus, it has been long felt and unsolved need to provide a safety and security system for tracking/detecting firearms illegally brought into restricted public areas. There is a need for the security system to be used to prevent penetration of unauthorized firearms into restricted firearm-free-zones established around key public sites to ensure maximum public safety, but without impeding on fundamental gun user's rights.